Momentos inconexos de personas en movimiento
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Las música expresa, algunas veces, mejor de lo que nosotros mismos lo haríamos nuestros sentimientos. Millones de emociones recorren al día a las miles de personas que existen sin ser conscientes de sí mismas.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká (¿me imagináis rubia?), no soy Warner (ya me gustaría poner las manos** ** _sobre_** **Grant). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox New Generation" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **MOMENTOS INCONEXOS DE PERSONAS EN MOVIMIENTO**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | DIVIDIENDO.**

* * *

 _Papá siempre me decía; "no llores cuando estés triste"._

 _Pero mamá, hay una lágrima cada vez que parpadeo._

― Supermarket flowers – Ed Sheeran.

...

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar.

Entierro la cabeza entre mis manos y exhalo un suspiro tembloroso antes de levantar la vista y observar la familiar habitación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave azul, había un cómodo sofá pegado a la pared derecha junto a tres sillas, en el medio de la habitación, pegada a la pared, había una cama individual y junto a ella una mesa con millones de pociones con diferentes etiquetas, en la pared izquierda había una gran ventana encantada que mostraba un cielo despejado con un jardín de margaritas, cuando veo el alféizar de la ventana me levanto, la silla ocasionando un chirrido en medio del silencio. Con un movimiento de varita las flores muertas desaparecen.

Ya no podía soportar algo más muerto _._

Me sostengo del mismo alféizar y cierro los ojos.

 _Nada más muerto_.

Dejó la varita en el alféizar y camino, con pasos temblorosos y rápidos, hasta una puerta justo al otro lado de la cama.

Entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño y me tiro al piso sujetándome del excusado y vómito lo poco que había desayunado. Cuando todo está fuera de mí me levanto y me acerco al lavabo. Observo mi reflejo en el espejo y alguien destrozado me regresa la mirada.

Tengo el cabello por los hombros, sucio y grasoso, llevo una barba descuidada, cuando detesto las barbas, los ojos los tengo irritados e hinchados, mis labios están partidos y mis hombros hundidos. ¿Pero eso qué importa? Nada lo hace, no ahora.

Bajo la vista al lavabo, abro el grifo y me echo agua en la cara, empujo mis manos contra mi cara, empujando fuerte. Quito la manos de mi cara y me observo de nuevo en el espejo, la preocupación de las últimas semanas pasando factura en mí y mis ojos azules lucen cansados y derrotados.

 _Estoy derrotado._

Aparto la mirada del espejo y reparo en una taza con restos de té en ella, detrás del grifo del lavabo, sin pensármelo tomo la taza y echo los residuos de té por el desagüe, lavo la taza y salgo de la habitación. Camino hasta la mesa con los frascos vacíos de pociones y dejo la taza, repaso con la vista la habitación y reparo en un pequeño bulto a los pies de la cama, el recuerdo del dolor se instala en mi pecho y a pasos cortos llego hasta la cama. Tomo el paquete y un papel rojo y arrugado aparece ante mí, destapo el paquete y pronto tengo entre mis manos un cuaderno de tapa dura con unas letras doradas en él.

" **Recuerdos de una vida amada** ***** "

Abro la tapa del cuaderno y una letra infantil y desigual me saluda.

" _Hola, abuela._

 _Mamá dice que estás triste y soy muy pequeña para ir a verte, pero yo soy grande abuela, pero igual no me dejan ir. Mamá ha dicho que puedo hacerte algo para que no estés triste, y a mí me gusta ver fotos cuando estoy triste, mamá me ayudó y la tía Ginny y la tía Angie, espero te guste, abuela, a mí me gustó hacerlo._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Rose._ "

Un ardor sube hasta mi garganta y las lágrimas caen como río por mis mejillas, con delicadeza paso las hojas del cuaderno y las imágenes en movimiento relatan la historia de una vida con amor, una vida que ha sido vivida con alegrías y malos momentos; tú vida. El ardor en la garganta se hace más fuerte y pronto mis sollozos acompañan las lágrimas.

Entretente, entretente.

Cierro el cuaderno y vuelvo a envolverlo en el papel rojo, lo dejo en la cama y observo, nuevamente, la habitación. En una esquina, cerca de la puerta de entrada, está otra mesa pero ésta, a diferencia de la que está al lado de la cama, está llena de tarjetas y animales de peluche y más flores. Me levanto con calma y me acerco a la mesa, tomo las tarjetas y las apilo en una esquina, regresando al alféizar de la ventana recupero mi varita y de un hechizo los animales de peluche se encogen hasta miniaturas y las flores desaparecen, busco el bolso que dejé en el sofá y meto las tarjetas y animales.

Vuelvo a mi posición inicial en el medio de la habitación y observo una vez más la paredes azules, la nostalgia comienza a trepar por mi pecho y cierro los ojos antes de dirigirme hacia la cama, sin sacarme los zapatos me recuesto y pronto los mejores olores del mundo me envuelven; galletas recién horneadas, césped recién cortado y un olor peculiar que logra tranquilizarme. Sin saber si el tiempo pasa o se detiene cierro los ojos y una lágrima vuelve a bajar por mi cara.

…

Cuando despierto lo hago gracias a una medibruja que me trata como si fuese algo frágil y roto, algo que tal vez sí soy, al menos desde que no estás. Con pasos lentos y la cabeza punzándome me levanto de la cama y recojo mi bolso y el cuaderno de recuerdos, gruñendo una despedida salgo de la habitación y me encuentro en el desolado pasillo de San Mungo, casi sin fijarme llego hasta las escaleras y bajo hasta la recepción, la amable enfermera detrás del mostrador me sonríe tratando de infundirme ánimos y le doy un asentimiento, no me siento listo para sonreír.

Cuando llego hasta la Sala de Apariciones doy una pequeña vuelta y siento la familiar sensación de mis músculos estirándose y miles de murmullos a mi alrededor, antes de que pueda marearme me encuentro frente a la casa que me ha brindado los mejores momentos de mi vida.

El jardín luce abandonado, con la maleza inclinada hacia abajo y las flores marchitas, las hojas de los árboles están quietas y opacas, el estanque está completamente vacío y el agua está oscura, estarías tan triste, un pesado silencio rodea la casa, ni siquiera el alboroto de las gallinas se escucha, la casa está de luto. Corriendo el portón recorro el camino empedrado y empujo la puerta de entrada. Sin poderlo evitar dirijo la mirada hasta el reloj en el fondo de la sala de estar y recorro los nombres hasta dar con el tuyo, trago la amargura de vuelta a mi estómago cuando tú manecilla está detenida frente a tu nombre.

Dejo mi bolso en un sofá y camino hacia la cocina, pongo el cuaderno sobre la mesa y me siento frente a él. Ubico los codos a cada lado del cuaderno y entierro mi cabeza entre mis manos.

¿Y ahora qué se supone que haga?

No estás, nunca más estarás. No te escucharé gritarme, no te escucharé regañarme por comer tan de prisa, nunca más acomodarás mi cabello o limpiarás mi cara, nunca más me abrazaras y me brindaras el lugar más seguro del mundo, nunca más te sacaré sonrisas, nunca más me despertarás con un gran pastel en mi cumpleaños.

Tengo el corazón hecho pedazos y las fuerzas desaparecidas, el peso sobre mis hombros nunca se baja y tengo el estómago vuelto un nudo, sin embargo mis ojos no reflejan nada, mis movimientos son calmados y estáticos, siento tanto que ya no puedo sentir.

Una sonrisa amarga se instala en mis labios cuando recuerdo uno de tus consejos: **un corazón que está roto es un corazón que ha sido amado** ****** **.**

¿Pero por qué no puedes seguir amándome? No me importa que un corazón roto signifique que he sido amado, me importa más seguir manteniéndolo entero, si eso significa que estás aquí.

Siento las lágrimas detrás de mis párpados y el nudo en mi garganta me saca un jadeo, aprieto los ojos fuertemente mientras entierro mis uñas en mi cabello.

De un salto me levanto del taburete y observo la cocina, el lugar donde más tiempo pasabas, los recuerdos de ti caminando y bailando por el lugar a lo largo de mi niñez de pronto son demasiado para mí y me sujeto con fuerza del borde del mesón.

 **Papá siempre me dijo: no llores cuando estés triste, pero ahora tengo una lágrima cada vez que yo parpadeo** *******.

¿Cómo evitar llorar cuando es todo lo que quiero hacer?, ¿cómo evitar sentir el dolor en mi pecho?, ¿cómo evitar sentir tu vacío en cada lugar?, ¿cómo evitar ir dejar mis fuerzas?

Simplemente no puedo, no puedo sobreponerme, no puedo ser fuerte, no puedo ser tú.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?! —grito las primeras palabras que he dicho en veinticuatro horas.

La rabia bulle en mi interior y antes de ser consciente de lo que hago camino hacia la puerta detrás de la cocina y salgo al patio trasero. Sacando la varita de entre mi túnica lanzo el primer hechizo.

— ¡Alarte ascendare! —un montón de rocas se eleva y luego caen de manera estrepitosa.

— ¡Depulso! —un juego de sillas se eleva y luego choca contra el piso, metros más adelante.

— ¡Bombarda! —un árbol estalla en millones de pedazos.

— ¡Incendio! —un grupo de margaritas estalla en llamas.

— ¡Conteret! —un montón de pasto estalla en mil pedazos.

Puedo sentir la magia fluir a través de mí, drenando la rabia y mis fuerzas, sigo lanzando hechizos hasta que mis piernas dan contra el piso, hundo los hombros derrotado, con un último esfuerzo susurro «pluviam» e inmediatamente una llovizna comienza, echó para atrás la cabeza y la lluvia da contra mi cara.

Cuando me caía, tú estabas allí para levantarme, ¿ahora quién lo hará?

Los pasos tras de mí no me hacen moverme, sé quién es. Observó la familiar cabellera castaña mientras la dueña se arrodilla a mi lado. Sin mediar palabra Hermione tomó mi mano y secó con la otra las lágrimas que había derramado.

— **Estoy hecho pedazos, me está destrozando por dentro** ****—murmuro y mi voz sale ronca, gracias a los gritos anteriores.

—Oh, Ron—suspira la castaña y echa sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros—. Sabes que ella querría que siguieses adelante, no que la olvidases, simplemente que siguieras viviendo.

Las palabras de Hermione flotan un momento en el aire y me permito analizarlas, y sé que todo el dolor que recorre mi alma en algún momento será atenuado por todos esos recuerdos felices que te habías encargado de dejarme.

— ¿Sabes? **Cuando yo me caía, ella estaba ahí para levantarme** ********* **.** Supongo que estará contenta si aprendo a levantarme solo.

Hermione me tomó de la cara y fijo sus ojos castaños en los míos.

—No estás solo, siempre estaré contigo—dijo mientras sus ojos se mostraban sinceros, otro par de lágrimas descendió por mis mejillas y no me preocupó llorar frente a ella.

Molly Weasley **era un ángel con la forma de mi mamá** ********** , ese que me enseñó a ser todo lo que soy hoy y, gracias a eso, tengo a este nuevo ángel de cabellos enredados.

—Gracias—susurro.

Y no hay más nada que decir.

 ***: Traducido del original inglés: "Memories of a life that's been loved", extracto de la canción Supermarket flowers de Ed Sheeran.**

 ****: Traducido del original inglés: "A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved", extracto de la canción Supermarket flowers de Ed Sheeran.**

 *****:** **Traducido del original inglés: "Dad always told me, don't you cry when you're down", extracto de la canción Supermarket flowers de Ed Sheeran.**

 ******:** **Traducido del original inglés: "I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up", extracto de la canción Supermarket flowers de Ed Sheeran.**

 *******:** **Traducido del original inglés: "When I fell down you'd be there holding me up", extracto de la canción Supermarket flowers de Ed Sheeran.**

 ********:** **Traducido del original inglés: "You were an angel in the shape of my mum", extracto de la canción Supermarket flowers de Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

 _Ella tocaba el violín en una banda irlandesa, pero se enamoró de un hombre inglés._

―Galway girl – Ed Sheeran.

...

Las luces neones, la música estridente y cuerpos jadeantes eran la primera visión del club _Illusion_ _*_ ; tres pisos de cristal, una pista de baile, una tarima de sonido, bancos blancos y nubes plateadas formaban la totalidad del club, que estaba atestado de jóvenes.

En la tarima estaba una banda conformada casi en su totalidad por hombres, excepto por la curvilínea y delgada figura de una chica, sus cabellos rojizos se deslizaban por su espalda hasta su cintura, una camiseta ajustada dibuja la curvatura de sus pechos, una falda corta dejaba al descubierto unas largas y torneadas piernas y los tenis daban comodidad mientras saltaba y bailaba, tocando la guitarra. Los ojos azules de la chica recorrían la pista de baile mientras sus dedos sacaban sonidos eléctricos de su guitarra. La chica apenas había terminado Hogwarts hacía pocos meses y ya se encontraba tocando con su banda en un importante club, como lo era el Illusion, con una sonrisa de orgullo recordó a esas personas que le dijeron que Galway simplemente era una perdedera de tiempo. Después de tres piezas más el encargado del club se acercó.

— ¡Brillante! —exclamó extasiado mientras un muchacho pecoso levitaba un cubo con botellas de agua fría que se repartieron a los de la banda.

—Gracias—dijo la chica pelirroja después de acabarse la botella.

—Nos encantaría seguir trabajando con ustedes—comentó el hombre a voz de cuello, gracias a la música que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente, un hechizo musical, notó la pelirroja—. Pero ahora me complacería que se quedasen un rato, ¡las bebidas son gratis!

—Yo me quedo—dijo un rubio alto apenas el encargado se marchó mientras guardaba su bajo.

—Apoyo a Estevan, ¡no desaprovecharé los tragos gratis! Creo que es la segunda mejor parte de estar en una banda: los tragos gratis—murmuró Theo, un tipo de cabello negro y persing en el labio.

— ¿Y la primera? —preguntó Julian, el tipo musculoso y alto que tocaba la batería.

—El sexo—contestó el azabache sin dudar.

—Y por eso no tienes novia—se burló Damian, el tecladista.

— ¡Hipócrita! —acuso Theo mientras bajaban de la tarima—. Mira que no te oigo quejarte cuando las chicas te lanzan sus sujetadores, o cuando te dan sus números, o cuando te besan, o cuando…

—Entendimos el punto, gracias—dijo la pelirroja—. Que me haces cuestionar mi capacidad de elegir amigos.

— ¡No nos puedes meter a todos en el mismo saco, Vy! —se quejó Estevan.

La pelirroja, Vy, arqueó las cejas.

— ¿En serio, Estevan?

—Oh, bueno. Nos vemos después.

Cerca del bullicioso grupo de amigos se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos negros observando con atención los movimientos de la chica.

Albus se había marchado de Inglaterra hacia Escocia tratando de borrar el recuerdo que era Viana Spinnet, tratando de eliminar toda la ira y desilusión, pero incluso a kilómetros de distancia la chica había logrado llegar hasta él, ahora también con su presencia.

Estaba incluso más hermosa de lo que recordaba; sus cabellos ahora eran más largos y abundantes, sus piernas estaban más torneadas y la curvatura de su culo lucía firme, la camiseta ajustada le daba la clara vista de su cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y generosos pechos, sus labios brillaban rosados mientras reía y sus ojos relampagueaban, ¿acaso lo había olvidado tan pronto?

La idea le pareció simplemente abrumadora a Albus por lo que se tomó su trago de una sola sentada, sintiendo el ardor en la garganta reconfortante. Cuando iba por la quinta copa, era increíble el aguante que había desarrollado, vislumbró nuevamente a la dueña de cada uno de sus sueños, inocentes y no tan inocentes.

Estaba en medio de la pista, moviendo su cuerpo de manera armónica y de alguna forma incitante y tal vez fuesen las copas demás pero el azabache dejo su copa vacía en la barra y se acercó a la pelirroja.

Viana había perdido a sus amigos hacía mucho tiempo, pero no iba a preocuparse, Damian, Julian, Theo y Estevan eran lo suficientemente egoístas, la palabra "responsables" no se aplicaba ni un poco a sus amigos… tal vez a Damian un poco… como para pasar una noche sin _incidentes_ y luego regresar contando sus aventuras. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sitió unas manos deslizarse por su cintura. El toque le resultaba vagamente familiar y decidió darse la vuelta antes de lanzar un hechizo.

— ¿Albus? —su voz salió sin aliento y temblorosa.

Albus Potter era el chico que le había robado el corazón; el chico al cual se lo había roto. Los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban le regresaban la mirada un poco vidriosa, pero bastante cuerda.

—Viana—suspiro el chico y la atrajo hacia él.

Por un segundo la pelirroja se dejó rodear por esos brazos fuertes, deslizo los propios por el cuello del azabache y recostó la frente de su pecho, llenándose de su aroma y de los calmados latidos de su corazón. Cinco segundos después, tal vez más, el recuerdo de los ojos anegados en lágrimas de Albus y la desilusión en ellos la hizo sobresaltarse, puso sus manos en el pecho del que un día fue su novio y trato de soltarse. Sin embargo se quedó congelada cuando los calientes labios de Albus dejaron en beso en su cuello.

— **Cariño** —la pelirroja sintió como sus piernas temblaron al escuchar ese mote viniendo de Albus, ese que tanto le gustaba al azabache y que le había regalado—, **sólo quiero bailar** ****** **.**

—Pero…

Viana se sentía estúpida; Albus estaba frente a ella, simplemente ofreciéndole su compañía después de todo el daño que le había ocasionado y en vez de aceptarlo ponía trabas, _¿es que acaso la idiotez de Dylan se pegaba?_

—Solo quiero bailar—repitió Albus, mirándola como hacía mucho que no lo hacía: cálidamente.

—Bailar. Sí, suena bien.

Tímidamente volvió a deslizar sus manos por los hombros de Albus y se terminó de recostar de él cuando el azabache la empujó contra sí.

Albus inhalo profundamente cuando el cuerpo de Viana se pegó totalmente a él, el aroma de coco tan característico de la chica inundó sus fosas nasales recordándole tiempos mejores… _ahora no_ , se regañó. Tal como le había dicho a la pelirroja ahora sólo quería bailar, no permitiría que los bochornosos recuerdos del pasado arruinasen esa noche.

Por primera vez en esos largos tres meses alejó todos sus recuerdos dolorosos de Viana y los encerró en una cajón al fondo de su mente, dejando simplemente los buenos; las risas de la chica, esa sonrisa pequeña que ponía después de que se besaban, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas cuando sonreía mientras veían un amanecer en el Lago Negro, sus cálidos abrazos y ceños fruncidos cuando no entendía algo. Simplemente recordaría todas las razones por las que amaba a Viana.

Se pasaron gran parte de la noche bailando, pegados entre ellos mientras la música se encargaba de borrar sus recuerdos dolorosos poco a poco, dejando en su lugar todo lo agradable y feliz, mientras se relajaban y las miradas que se daban se iban pareciendo más y más a las que se daban en aquella época cuando estaban enamorados… cuando todo era perfecto.

Cerca de la media noche Albus decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de aires, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la jaló fuera del montón de cuerpos sudorosos.

— ¿Está todo bien, Al? —preguntó Viana con cierto recelo, se la estaba pasando realmente bien entre los brazos del azabache, mucho mejor de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido en los últimos meses, aún en el escenario.

—Necesito aire—grito Albus como respuesta, apenas girando la cabeza para verla… escucharla llamarlo por su apodo había conseguido picar alguna de sus heridas.

El frío aire de Grafton Street terminó de sacarle la ebriedad que el toque de la pelirroja no había podido, apenas había salido del bar su abrigo había aparecido sobre sus hombros y buscando calmar un poco sus nervios sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del abrigo.

— ¿Quieres? —ofreció el azabache mientras encendía con la punta de su varita el cigarrillo.

—Sí, gracias.

Viana recordaba que Albus odiaba el hábito del tabaco, siempre se la pasaba criticando a James y Fred, ¿por qué ahora fumaba como si fuese lo más común del mundo?

 _Hay mucho que no sabes de él_ , se recordó, _porque lo apartaste._

La pelirroja se permitió detallar a su acompañante, en la oscuridad de sus cuerpos pegados no había podido y ahora los faroles en la calle le permitían hacerlo. Albus había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, ahora le sacaba media cabeza, llevaba el cabello más largo pero igual de despeinado, aunque ahora le daba un toque casual, sus hombros estaban más anchos y podía apostar que dentro de ese abrigo de cuero se escondían unos buenos abdominales, los pantalones negros que llevaban abrazaban sus caderas de una forma casi criminal y caían sobre sus piernas, Viana tuvo que morder su labio inferior, tratando de controlar el arrollador deseo que la estaba golpeando. Albus alzó la mano y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, como si fuese consciente del escrutinio de la otra y quisiese calmar sus nervios, y la pelirroja lo vio.

— **¿Qué significa ese tatuaje en gaélico en tu brazo?**

El azabache la observó unos instantes de forma curiosa, y después siguió mirando al frente y mientras soplaba el humo del cigarro le respondió.

—Si crees en ti lo que piensen los demás dejará de importar.

La pelirroja pudo sentir como algo en ella terminaba de romperse… esa pequeña esperanza de que su encuentro con el otro podría significar algo más murió.

Lo había jodido, había jodido lo que alguna vez pudo haber tenido con Albus Potter.

 ***: Palabra originaria del inglés, literalmente significa "Ilusión".**

 ****:** **Traducido del original inglés: "Baby, I just want to dance", extracto de la canción Galway girl de Ed Sheeran.**

 *****:** **Traducido del original inglés: "What does it mean, the Gaelic ink on your arm?", extracto de la canción Galway girl de Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

 _Encontré un amor para mí,_

 _querida, sólo lánzate de cabeza y sígueme._

 _Encontré una chica hermosa y dulce._

― Perfect – Ed Sheeran.

...

Theo podía recordar su época de estudiante como algo lejano y lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, esa clase de cosas que prefieres fingir que no pasaron pero aprovechando las experiencias para no volver a caer, sin embargo había algo que nunca había querido olvidar.

La primera vez que la vio **nunca pensó que ella era ese "alguien" esperándolo** *.

Estaban en tiempos de guerra y desesperación, así que guardó esos sentimientos confusos y de dedicó a observarla. Luna Lovegood no era alguien común, era francamente _rara_ , sin embargo Theo se descubrió encontrando inspirador su espíritu libre e inquebrantable.

La primera vez que escuchó su risa fue gracias a la chica Weasley, ambas iban caminando hacia la clase de pociones y el pelinegro aprovechó eso para seguirlas relativamente de cerca, la pelirroja había soltado un comentario que no alcanzó a escuchar y la melodiosa risa de la rubia inundó el pasillo. Momentáneamente se quedó paralizado, por esos días las risas eran minúsculas y Luna reía con ganas, jamás había escuchado algo que lo llenase tan rápido de energía.

La primera vez que la escuchó gritar fue en una clase de los Carrow, si la risa de Luna había llenado su alma de tranquilidad sus gritos lograron romperlo, apenas pudo mantener su varita dentro de su bolsillo, no era idiota. Los tiempos que corrían eran difíciles y la única forma de sobrevivir era estando a favor de los mortífagos, mostrarse abiertamente contra ellos no sólo lo afectaría a él, sino también a su rubia; no podría ayudarla. Cuando los gritos cesaron Luna estaba de rodillas en el piso, con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas pero brillando desafiantes.

—Yo la llevaré a la enfermería—se escuchó murmurando, todos sus compañeros de casa lo observaron curiosos y el chico Longbottom lo miró desconfiado—. Así no intentará nada.

—Muy bien pensado, señor Nott. Puede ir.

Theo tomó a la rubia por la muñeca y la jalo, sin el más mínimo cuidado, Luna no replicó nada y se dejó sacar del aula. Apenas salieron al pasillo y cuando la puerta detrás de ellos fue cerrada Theo la soltó, no quería causarle más daño.

—Vamos—ordenó y comenzó a caminar.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Ahora estaba en camino a la enfermería con su rubia, después de que había visto como la maldición cruciatus la torturaba, ¿acaso eso no era lo opuesto de un encuentro casual y romántico?

—Sé que me observas, Theodore Nott.

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron que el pelinegro se detuviese de golpe, _¿qué había dicho?_

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló/susurró Theo volteándose.

Luna lo observaba con sus grandes ojos grises apenas parpadeando, el pelinegro quiso echarse para atrás cuando la rubia acortó la distancia que los separaba sin embargo algo lo tenía anclado en el suelo.

—Pero no me molesta—susurró y lo abrazó.

Los brazos de Luna estaban alrededor de su cadera y su cabeza en su pecho, todo lo que atinó a hacer fue envolverla con sus brazos y permitirse disfrutar del olor a caramelo de la rubia. No supo si pasaron horas o segundos en esa posición hasta que la rubia levantó la cabeza y lo miró con esos ojos soñadores que se había descubierto amando.

—Deberíamos ir a la enfermería, a los gnocks les gusta la sangre—dijo y se apartó de él.

En ese momento Theo recordó el feo corte que tenía la rubia en su brazo y echó a andar todo lo rápido que sus pies le permitían, a mitad de pasillo notó la ausencia de Luna, la cual lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada desde su posición inicial.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a ella.

—Los torposoplos están sobre tu cabeza.

Y Luna le tomó la mano y así se encaminaron a la enfermería. Tal vez ese no fuese el ansiado encuentro casual y romántico con el que soñaban las chicas, pero Luna no había borrado esa gran sonrisa de su cara y Theo aceptó que nada en ella era común.

La primera vez que tuvieron una cita, toda la _cita_ que podían tener mientras el castillo era gobernado por mortífagos y ella era parte de la rebelión y él de los malos, fue frente al Lago Negro y a los pocos minutos comenzó a llover.

— ¿Bailas? —preguntó la rubia apenas se terminó de levantar y le ofreció una mano.

—Claro—respondió y aceptó la mano estirada.

Mientras su cuerpo se mecía con el de Luna las gotas frías de lluvia caían contra ellos y sus pies se deslizaban descalzos sobre la grama descubrió cuál era su canción favorita; el silencio, pero no cualquiera, ese silencio lleno de misterios y risas que compartía con Luna.

—Estoy hecha un desastre—susurró la rubia y alzó la cara conectando sus ojos.

Y era cierto, la túnica del colegio, varias tallas más grandes, lucía como una vieja bolsa de basura sobre su cuerpo, su cabello estaba totalmente aplastado contra su cabeza y escurría agua, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados para poder verlo gracias a la lluvia y sus labios estaban azules, sin embargo no pudo evitar susurrar sus pensamientos.

— **Esta noche estás perfecta** ******.

Y Luna sonrío mientras unía sus labios en un dulce y suave beso y esa noche fue perfecta para Theo, a pesar de la semana que tuvo que pasar tomando poción para la gripe.

La primera vez que la vio defender sin temor a un desconocido ocurrió semanas después. Theo estaba haciendo su patrulla nocturna cuando se encontró con una escena que le congelo la sangre. Luna estaba frente a un asustado niño de primer año mientras Pansy alzaba su varita contra ellos.

—Apártate, Lovegood. Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—Si atacas a alguien que no podrá defenderse sí es de mi incumbencia—replicó la rubia sin amedrentarse.

Y Theo reaccionó cuando el hechizo rojizo salía de la varita de su compañera de casa, el pelinegro sabía de los gustos de Pansy a la hora de castigar y no iba a dejar que Luna recibiese un cruciatus, no frente a él, no otra vez.

—Protego—susurró y el campo de protección cubrió a la rubia y al niño.

— ¿Theo? —exclamó asombrada Pansy mientras se daba la vuelta, sin embargo el pelinegro no estaba en ella, sus ojos estaban fijos en la sonrisa de agradecimiento de su rubia—. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Evitando que cometas una idiotez, Pansy—terminó respondiendo el pelinegro cuando Luna se volteó y comenzó a tranquilizar al chiquillo de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Idiotez? ¡El mocoso estaba fuera de su cama en deshora y Lunática me ha desafiado! Estaba mostrándole dónde debe estar, Theo.

El pelinegro se humedeció los labios y respiró hondo, su amiga podía sacarlo tan rápido de quicio.

—Sabes la opinión de Snape sobre hechizar con imperdonables a los de primer año fuera de las aulas.

— ¡Pero los Carrow han dicho que podemos elegir el hechizo que mejor creamos conveniente a la hora de castigar! —se quejó la morocha y luego soltó lo que realmente la molestaba—. ¡Y esta idiota me ha dicho cobarde, Theo! La asquerosa traidora de la sangre.

—Sin embargo Snape es el director, Pansy. Las órdenes que el dé son superiores a las de los Carrow—le recondó Theo con los labios apretados a la ojiverde—. Ahora vete, yo me ocupare de esto.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Nott.

Apenas los zapateos enfurruñados de Pansy se dejaron de escuchar en el pasillo Theo corrió hacia la rubia.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ansioso.

—Está bien, pequeño. Él es un amigo—tranquilizo Luna al asustado Hufflepuff y luego le sonrió a Theo—. Gracias.

El pelinegro asintió y ayudó a la rubia a llevar al Hufflepuff a su sala común para luego subir a la Torre de Astronomía, un lugar prohibido apenas Snape había entrado como director, y se encargó de tenerla entre sus brazos hasta que sus nervios menguaron.

— **Tu corazón es todo lo que poseo, y en tus ojos, tú sostienes el mío** ******* —susurró Theo sobre los cabellos rubios de su novia y Luna se removió hasta que sus ojos grises lo enfocaron.

—Tienes torposoplos sobre la cabeza—susurró y unió sus labios.

Y con el tiempo Theo fue confirmando algo que había asumido desde el inicio: Luna era una mujer fuerte. Su exterior podía lucir frágil e indefenso, pero cuando la situación lo requería Luna era fría y valiente, no dudaba de demostrar su opinión y poco le importaba si era o no aceptada.

Ella era Luna Lovegood, un ser único e inocente, un alma caritativa y valiente, lo que muchos se esfuerzan por ser y nunca logran.

Su chica.

Y Theo encontró alguien con quien compartir sus sueños, alguien con quien compartir su hogar.

 **Encontró un amor para llevar más que solo sus secretos, para llevar amor, para llevar a sus hijos** ******** **.**

Y cuando la Guerra acabó y el Gran Comedor fue un desfiladero de cadáveres y heridos Theo encontró a Luna con sus cabellos llenos de polvo y cara llena de cortes, con sus ojos humedecidos y sonrisa peculiar.

— **Sé mi chica** —le dijo mientras la envolvía con sus brazos y la rubia dejaba los propios alrededor de su cuello, viéndolo con esa media sonrisa que lo volvía loco—, **yo seré tu hombre** ********* **.**

—Tienes torposoplos sobre la cabeza—susurró y luego sus ojos brillaron con ingenio—, y te quiero.

Y Theo se adelantó a besarla. Y fue un beso desesperado y aliviado, fue un beso que cerraba un pacto y abría un nuevo mundo de posibilidades, un beso consolador y arrollador.

Fue un beso con Luna Lovegood y no había nada mejor.

 ***: Traducido del original inglés: "I never knew you were the someone waiting for me", extracto de la canción Perfect de Ed Sheeran.**

 ****:** **Traducido del original inglés: "You look perfect tonight", extracto de la canción Perfect de Ed Sheeran.**

 *****:** **Traducido del original inglés: "Your heart is all I own and in your eyes you're holding mine", extracto de la canción Perfect de Ed Sheeran.**

 ******:** **Traducido del original inglés: "I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets.**  
 **To carry love, to carry children of our own", extracto de la canción Perfect de Ed Sheeran.**

 *******:** **Traducido del original inglés: "Be my girl, I'll be your man", extracto de la canción Perfect de Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

 __El _club no es el lugar para encontrar el amor así que al bar es a donde voy._

 _―_ Shape of you – Ed Sheeran.

...

Las luces eran bajas, los susurros se escuchaban como una tonada insinuante y la música apenas se extendía por la pista rozando a los cuerpos que se movían en sincronía. Hombres y mujeres se meneaban unos contra otros, creando un vaivén hipnótico, sus ropas negras los camuflaban y las luces de colores les daban en la piel haciéndolo insinuante… el ambiente era sensual, cadente y los movimientos cada vez se hacían más provocadores.

Fuera de esa marea negra, en la barra del bar, estaba un hombre alto, de piel morena y porte elegante, sin embargo la sonrisa coqueta que afloraba en sus labios cuando tomaba un trago rompía un poco ese aire aristocrático, llevaba una sencilla camiseta negra con un saco informal, que abrazaba sus hombros a cada que se movía, vaqueros negros ajustados, ¡los milagros que hacían con sus piernas!, y zapatos de vestir, sus ojos oscuros recorrían la pista; buscando algo interesante.

Y, cuando lo encontró, sus ojos brillaron cual cazador a su presa.

Por la puerta acababa de entrar una muchacha que desentonaba totalmente con el ambiente sosegado y que sin embargo lo multiplicaba y atraía la atención como una rosa en medio de hierba. La muchacha, o era mejor decirle mujer, tenía la piel blanca con millones de pecas, llevaba un vaporoso vestido dorado hasta la mitad de los muslos con un pronunciado escote, en donde unas pecas se perdían hasta el interior, unos zapatos negros que hacían lucir a sus piernas kilométricas y su lacio cabello rojo hasta la cintura la hacía lucir exótica e inalcanzable; como un ángel del pecado.

El moreno en la barra se humedeció los labios y la mujer conectó su mirada miel con la de él; un choque electrizante se dio entre ambos cuerpos y la mujer caminó con un contoneo sensual hacia el hombre.

— ¿Me invitas un trago? —preguntó la mujer, sentándose al lado del hombre, cruzándose de piernas y mirándolo entre las pestañas.

—Y tal vez algo más—guiño el hombre, alzando la mano.

Un largo vaso de cristal con contenido dorado apareció frente a la mujer, que le dio un trago y se apartó el cabello de la cara, echándoselo hacia el hombro, el moreno seguía los movimientos de la pelirroja mientras sentía su garganta cerrarse.

— ¿Bailas? —preguntó mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano; una pobre excusa para sentir el cuerpo de la mujer apretarse contra él.

—Eso y tal vez algo más—susurro la mujer mientras deslizaba una de sus pálidas manos entre la del hombre.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista y en segundos el cuerpo de la mujer se movía insinuante contra el del hombre, creando un contraste llamativo sus ropas doradas y piel clara contra la absoluta oscuridad del hombre, pero, ella sabía, que su interior era mucho más oscuro que el exterior de su acompañante.

El moreno no desaprovechó la oportunidad y dándole una grácil vuelta a la pelirroja pegó sus caderas contra las de ella, creando fricción entre sus partes bajas y sus espaldas. Tomándose su tiempo deslizo sus manos por los costados de su compañera y sonrío presuntuoso, no se había equivocado, dentro de esos amplios pliegues una estrecha cintura y marcadas curvas se escondían. La pelirroja echó los brazos hacia atrás y los encadenó en el cuello del moreno, pegando más sus cuerpos y sintiendo su aliento en su cuello, pronto a esas exhaladas se les unieron tortuosas mordidas, un silbido escapó de entre los rojos labios de la mujer cuando sintió esa caliente lengua pasearse por su cuello y echó la cabeza hacia un lado, dando más acceso.

El hombre, dentro de su nube de placer, quería reír; sentía sus vaqueros demasiado ajustados en cierta parte de su cuerpo y ahora sus manos apretaban fuertemente esa ancha cadera, ¡no se sentía así de ansioso desde la escuela! Dando una mordida particularmente fuerte, que logró arranchar un gemido, subió hasta el lóbulo y después de asegurarse de dejarlo completamente ensalivado habló, su aliento consiguiendo escalofríos en el otro cuerpo.

— ¿Te apetece marcharte? —su voz saliendo demasiado ronca y temblorosa.

La mujer dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y pronto negro y miel se encontraron.

—Es lo segundo que más me apetece en estos momentos—la mujer se acercó hasta sus labios y dejo un pequeño beso húmedo, hasta dirigirse a su oído—, lo primero es estar en tu cama.

Sintiendo un tirón en su entrepierna el moreno cerró los ojos y rogó a Merlín tener la suficiente concentración. La familiar sensación de ser absorbido y estrujado la invadió segundos antes de que sus pies volviesen a tocar el suelo y menos segundos se necesitaron para que los dos cuerpos se atacasen.

Las manos tocaban cada porción de piel descubierta y, la que no estaba a la vista, la descubrían, las bocas se atacaban tratando de conseguir el control y los pies daban torpes pasos hasta la cama, mientras una sinfonía de gemidos y jadeos se escuchaba. Para cuando los cuerpos cayeron en la cama el vestido había desaparecido como también el saco y la camisa.

El hombre se arrodillo entre las piernas lechosas, dándose un momento para admirar el cuerpo que estaba entre sus sábanas. El cabello pelirrojo de la mujer caía extendido a su alrededor, los ojos mieles estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, la boca estaba roja e hinchada, la piel estaba brillante y sudorosa y los senos subían y bajaban conforme las exhalaciones cortas salían.

— **Estoy enamorado de tu cuerpo** ***** —gruñó echándose hacia adelante, con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la mujer, dejando húmedos besos en el pálido cuello.

—Po-podría decir lo mismo—gimió la mujer, arqueando su cuerpo, buscando más contacto.

Y así se fue la noche; entre besos roba alientos, lamidas peligrosas, mordidas atrevidas, acercamientos insinuantes y gritos placenteros.

Y así se fue la noche, así se fueron los días y semanas, así se fueron los meses y años.

Todo gracias a un encuentro de pasión que acabó en encuentros de amor, que acabaron en Blaise y Ginny Zabini.

 ***:** **Traducido del original inglés: "I'm in love with your body", extracto de la canción Shape of you de Ed Sheeran.**


End file.
